Meant To Be Like This
by hakuzai
Summary: When two people running away from their bloody destiny meet, they actually finds that there is one more path that their destinies had granted. AU. Lovino is Lovino.
1. Coincidence

Yeah... It's not weekend yet, so I guess I'm uploading this now:3

**Announcement**  
I'm finally out of brain-full of imagination for what to write about.  
So, I thought I would get a request, ignoring my not-good-enough writing skill...  
And it's not just a request, but I'd like to make it a Christmas present... yup.  
The first request will be chosen, of course, but I may be able to do one more.  
Just send me a message with any request except following:  
M-rated fics (due to lack of describing skill, which is what M-rated is all aboutXD)  
fics including any female characters (I... um... can't write what females are like...)  
I'll try my best, though I'm unsure about the result...  
I'm already worried about getting no request at all.

Oh, by the way... The setting of this story...  
I have no idea what it is like to be in Italy, let alone a park in Italy, so I researched and got Floridiana park... haha, thanks google.  
But it may be (probably will be) different from what you know. Then... Just sue me.

* * *

It was a pleasant Saturday afternoon. The weather was great in Naples; it was warm and not too humid. All kinds of people came outside to the streets, cafe, and just about everywhere. The whole city seemed to be full of joy and excitement as people gathered under the bright sun. Of all places, the green shadow of Floridiana park attracted many of those who wondered around. There were tourists as they poured out from the Duke of Martina National Ceramic museum. Families had little picnic in the gentle breeze. Lovers whispered words into each other's ears as they walked around the woods with smile on their faces. Pleasure of the majority of people in the park, however, wasn't granted to few who sheltered themselves in the woods.

Lovino Vargas panted loudly as he rushed into one of the large bush. His one hand held a small Beretta pistol, while the other tried to keep the shaky grip firm. His knees started to lose its strength as soon as he realized that he somehow had escaped _the scene_. He dropped on the ground and started breathing slower. The pistol fell from his sweaty hands to small beds of white nameless flowers. The amber gaze was fixed on the metal. A hint of hysterical laugh escaped his mouth. _Flower and pistol, what a contradictory it is._ One was a symbol of life, living through all the hardship it faced, and the other was a mere tool that takes away lives, whether innocent or not.

The laugh soon turned into sobbing. His face held fear; fear of admitting what he did, the consequences of running away, and most of all, being caught.

"I didn't mean it... I really, didn't want to do it..."

Desperate whisper flowed from his mouth, and was scattered into the thin air. To whom he wished to say this didn't matter. Even he couldn't forgive himself for what he did. He just wanted to throw himself in a river or something, so that he wouldn't have to live rest of his life in this terrible guilt. The feeling itself was choking him. The breath wouldn't come out easily. But soon, in the middle of gasping for air, soft sound of approaching footsteps startled him. Automatically, the hand reached for the pistol, pressing the skin firmly to the cold metal. He slowly stood up and listened carefully for the direction of the sound, and started to walk away from it, step by step.

It had been almost ten minutes since he started his little trick for his escape. Whenever a sound from the opposite direction, he would move at the same time, so his own footstep won't be heard. Lovino had almost escaped from whoever those sound belonged to, when a rough hand appeared out of nowhere and covered his mouth. The other arm held his body, especially the hand holding the firearm.

"Be quiet. Stay still."

The low rang smoothly, but in rather threatening way. Lovino stopped fighting against his captor when he realized it was a foolish thing to do. It would only attract attention of the people whom he just thought he escaped from. And anyways, the arms that held him were unbelievably strong. Two waited for the footstep to wonder away, leaving the wood in complete silence except the feeble sound of breath. When he was sure that the cost was clear, Lovino started thinking about how to escape from this guy. But soon, he found out that there was no need to. The grip that held him still was suddenly gone and he was free to turn around to take a look at his captor.

"I'm sorry to threat you like that. I had to, because you could have brought those cops near me."

"_Cops?_ You are running away from _cops?_"

Lovino couldn't help but repeat his question in a very stupid way. The man who stood in front of him wasn't the type of person who those polices would track down. He was tall and pretty lean considering his strength. His skin was tanned in attractive way, slightly curly brown hair was messy, and eyes with that same color were smiling. He looked more like an innocent farmer than a criminal. But still, Lovino knew better than to judge a person by his look; he had experienced too much things for such mistake.

"Um... It's a long story. But I think... you have a quite complicated story of your own."

The man pointed at the gun Lovino was holding. Lovino fixed his eyes on the man, wondering if it was okay to let his guard down in front of this person. After all, he just confessed that he was a criminal. _One of my kind, perhaps. _Bitter thoughts ran through his mind, and soon he put it away in the pocket inside his jacket.

"None of your business. Well, you'd better leave this place soon, . Local cops in these areas don't give up that easily. They'll probably be back with more reinforcement."

Then, Lovino started walking away from the man, taking a different route from where the policemen marched through. He slightly groaned as he thought of a place he could go. The only answer that struck him was nowhere. His _family _knows almost everything about him, including his shelters. He can't hide from the punishment that would follow him. The image of blood splattering wouldn't leave his mind. The grotesque scene, the bursting sound, even the feeling of burning hot metal in his shaky hands... They all remained with him. It was part of him now.

"Hey... Are you okay?"

It was that man's voice that dragged Lovino back to the reality. He was bending down to look into Lovino's pale face as drops of sweat slid down the skin. He startled and pushed the man away, trying to defend himself.

"Wha-, what do you think you're doing, bastard."

"But you just stopped walking out of sudden and started to shiver... You look like you're really sick. Do you have any place to go and take a rest?"

"I said, none of your business."

Lovino snapped when the man pinpointed his concern right away. He would be more than willing to escape the consequence that would befall him. _That is, if it was possible_, he added. The man looked as if he was thinking about something, scratching back of his head occasionally. Soon, he grabbed one of Lovino's arm as he turned around to leave.

"Shit, you still-"

"You sound like you have nowhere to go. You can stay at my place if you want."

"Why would I do that? How am I supposed to trust you? And even if I trust you, which I obviously don't, you are running away just like me. I don't fucking think it won't be safe to at your house."

The man just stood there, his lips still holding the smile despite the harsh words. Then, he started laughing, as if he heard the best joke in his life.

"You are right! What was I thinking! I could have done you more harm than good by staying with you. I'm sorry."

Lovino stared at the man, dumbstruck, and unable to find a word, even a curse. What was this man talking about? What he spat out was supposed to insult him, not make him apologize. Was he really a _criminal_ who had local cops on his tails? He sighed as the man just stared at him with that stupid, yet bright smile on his face. His suggestion surely was tempting for Lovino, since he had nowhere to spend rest of the day, let alone the night. _It's a gamble, anyways..._

"Never mind. Seeing you this stupid, I don't think you'll last a day without anyone to help you out. Seriously, you bastard, you're helpless. What kind of criminal are you?"

Bitterness swept across the handsome face, making Lovino feel a bit guilty about his word choice. He would have knocked the hell out of anyone accusing him like that. Criminal or not, everyone holds their own pride.

"Dammit... If I get into any problems from now on, it's your fault."

"You are really going to stay with me?"

"Of course, idiot. As I said, you're helpless. And hopeless!"

Lovino pouted as the man's smile grew larger and brighter. He had to admit, that his excuse for staying with a total stranger didn't made sense. Still, in some parts of his mind, he felt somewhat secure, to be with someone who was in same situation.

"By the way, I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

"Fancy name, huh... Mine is-"

"Lovino?"

"How the heck did you know?"

"That..."

Antonio tabbed a golden necklace hanging near Lovino's collar bone. On the small silver pendent, his name was written with gold in smooth, fancy cursive. He gasped, realizing that he was wearing this necklace even at the_ incident_. If somebody managed to read his name... Worries filled his mind, but soon, Lovino felt a hand gently patting his head.

"Don't worry. It's pretty small, and I don't even think anyone could have saw the necklace itself when you were waving that gun."

"I wasn't waving it, bastard!"

"Okay, but still. Nobody would have saw it."

Lovino pouted as he pushed Antonio's hand away. The words sounded incredibly comforting, making him want to believe whatever he said. Yet, part of him insisted that Antonio must be laughing at him now, saying things like 'Who's helpless after all, making that kind of mistake?'

Trying to hide his embarrassment, Lovino started walking, though he had no clue where he was going. Despite his effort, the other caught his blushed face and chuckled a but before taking a few big steps to grab his hand. Then, he led the smaller man to the other direction.

"It's this way, Lovi."

"Whatever! You can lead the darn way _without_ holding hands! And who told you to call me by that fucking hideous name!"

The complaints drove the silence away, along with the gloomy atmosphere around the two. They were just like those who enjoyed the day in the park; they wanted peace, liked to have happy holiday, and cherished the new bond that destiny brought upon them. What lies ahead may be clouded with grief and fear, yet the day was too precious to waste without getting to know each other.


	2. Add Some Meanings

It feels like a millennium passed since I wrote the first chapter...  
I'm sorry, but I had an extreme writer's block, so...  
Well, I think I can finish this whole thing before New Year, thanks to my Christmas break.  
Still, I'm going to write GerIta smut before finishing this three-shots, because I feel so sorry for Feli...  
I hope you enjoy this chapter:)

* * *

Lovino gazed out the window as the rich red tone of the sunset glowed just above the buildings, drawing long shadows that filled the gaps between them. It looked like a piece of art, so beautiful and peaceful... Unlike the cold, harsh reality that was chocking him, the world seemed like a utopia in its warm blanket of the last sun ray. The color that soaked that man's clothe.. was same as that sun...

At that thought, Lovino shuddered slightly, hugging himself tight desperately to stop the shivering. Breathing became so difficult that air he inhaled spread chills through his blood, while exhaling drew all strength out of him with shaky breaths. But a weight that was added on his shoulder gave him warmth, and gave him a feeling of being protected by something.

"Are you worried..?"

"...Why would I be. I was just fucking cold."

It was a poor lie; it was early summer in Naples, and how on earth can it be cold? Still, Lovino stared at Antonio's face with a face that was supposed to look scary. Though to Antonio, it was rather opposite of scary, for Lovino grabbed the sleeves of the brown jacket that he had place on the smaller one's shoulder and tried to fit himself in it, which was clearly too big for him. He made no sign of what he was thinking, though, since if he did, Lovino would be trying to shred him into pieces to hide his embarrassment.

"Well... You can have some of these to warm yourself."

Antonio opened the fridge in the small room and threw a can of beer which landed perfectly in Lovino's grip. Complaining about how cheap that beer was, Lovino sat down on the bed and opened the can. The taller man joined him, only to get his face hit by the pillow that Lovino threw toward him.

"You dare to sit on the same bed, bastard, let alone _sleeping._"

"But, it's the only bed in th-"

"Sit somewhere else."

"It's my room and-"

"It's your fault for getting this fucking small room out of all the others. Even the biggest room in this filthy inn won't be big enough for two 'men'."

After a short sigh, Antonio place himself on the floor next to the bed and had a long sip of beer. After all, he had never thought of bringing someone else in this room that he was using as his hide out until he ran into Lovino early in this afternoon. So, if he had tried to talk back, he could have won the conversation and the comfy seat on the bed. But he didn't want to disturbed the other's feeling, for he knew that it had been disturbed enough already.

* * *

"Get me another can."

"Um... You just drank the last can I had. And I think you already drunk enough..."

"Fucking bastard, are you telling me that I, the great Lovino, is drunk?"

"Y... nope. You are not drunk."

"Well, you'd better say that."

Antonio looked carefully at the other's face, trying to see if he was about to throw up. Lovino's face was red as tomato, and his eyes were half lidded; it was obvious that he _was_ drunk. Antonio sighed as he stood up to clean up all the cans on the floor, while the brunet lied down on the bed, making it shriek in creepy sound.

"Hey..."

Sudden low tone caught Antonio. He turned around and saw Lovino's hand pounding on the empty space next to him. Slight chuckles left his mouth as he threw the cans away and headed to the bed; the smaller man was acting somewhat cute, like a 7-years-old kid, pouting just to get his parents' brunet's eyes were closed already, but he seemed to be still awake. The space left for him to sit was not that large, for the bed was barely big enough for one man. Yet, Antonio sat down next to the brunet, and gently brushed the sweat that was covering his face away.

"I always wanted an older brother... because of my stupid younger brother... I always had to take care of him..."

"Hmm, I don't have any siblings, so I don't know what it is like to-"

"It's pain in the butt, I guarantee you that."

"Oh..."

Starting from that, Lovino started bringing up random topics, and Antonio would answer whatever he was talking about. Many of those conversations were personal, as if Lovino was trying to get to know about the older one. And to Antonio's surprise, the brunet went as far to talk about something that he would dare talk to his own parents.

"You see, I had a boyfriend..."

"Uh... okay..? What was he like?"

"A total mother fucker who just loved to brag how handsome he was. He knew nothing about what love is."

"So you broke up?"

"More than that... more than just... breaking up."

Questioned look on Antonio's face was replaced by surprise once again as streams of tears flowed down Lovino's cheeks. He was unsure of what to do, but dared to clear the tears off with his finger. The hot temperature of his skin felt like burning fire under the slight touch of other's finger.

"He was a threat to my family... Caporegime wanted me to... eliminate him for the finance of our family..."

Words slipped out from the lips as smooth as silk. Antonio wasn't even sure if the drunken little man would regret talking too much about his personal affairs with mafia, but he had no choice but to listen to it. He didn't want to interrupt Lovino. If talking about this murder relieved his pain, Antonio was more than willing to carry his burden of guilt together.

"I was so eager to get that shitty face off the earth's surface... I hid in the crowd and waited for him. Then, he turned around, and... Bang..."

"..."

"I thought I would feel so happy when I finally get to see that jerk bleeding to death..."

"But... you didn't?"

Lovino's breathing became irregular, and soon changed into sobbing. Antonio startled as the brunet turned to face him and buried his face in his stomach. Strange feeling invaded his mind, as he saw the other crying so bitterly, and clinging to him to escape the despair of hopelessness. It was as if somebody held his arms out and gently put them down on the shaky body of the little one, caressing carefully; it was as if he was trying to comfort someone whom he _loved._

"He smiled... when he saw me. He was trying to call my name... So, I thought... may be, he loved you after all... and stupid Lovino, you chose to kill him anyways... you could have asked him... I feel terrible..."

"You did it for your family, so-"

"I ran away after it... and my family won't accept any coward like me... They won't let me get away alive, either..."

Long silence held its place in the room. Antonio looked down to Lovino, who was just about to stop sobbing. He remained in same position, hugging the taller man tightly. Antonio knew that the brunet had no idea what he was doing. Yet, he hoped to keep the smaller man like this, until the morning sun arose to awake the drunken senses back.

"I won't let them get you, Lovi..."

"Hah, yeah... Someone like you... running away from the cops... Very reliable. What's your problem with them?"

"Hmm... How should I put this... I was falsely charged for a murder of someone... I loved. She... killed herself, but left no will. Her diary was found, but all she wrote there... were arguings we had, and... other troubles. I might have been a bad boyfriend for her, even though I tried not to be one. But I didn't kill her. Cops won't believe that so..."

Antonio's voice faded away as he dropped his head down to see Lovino's back slightly moving up and down as he breathing calmed down; the brunet was sound asleep. Antonio smiled as he laid the smaller one down properly on the bed and pulled the blanket over him. Then, he snuggled right next him, praying that Lovino wouldn't mind about it when he wakes up. Warm darkness filled the room when the light went off, and Antonio's mind started to drift away in the scent of alcohol still looming in the air. It was then, that two smaller hands firmly grasped Antonio's shirt, as the brown hair brushed against his face. Antonio gently patted the brunet, feeling the smaller body snuggling into his own.

"Do you... still love that boy friend of yours..?"

The cracked voice rang in the room. Antonio knew that it was his own voice, whispering quietly to himself. But it seemed like a small voice answered to the question, like a hint of hope glittering in the darkness.

"Nah... Need someone nicer... nice enough to take care of me..."

* * *

"Like hell, yeah, I need someone fucking nice enough to take care of this blabber mouthed me, but why the fuck did I say that to _him_?"

People's stares were fixed on him as his screeching shout echoed in the street. It was still early in the morning, but the streets were filled with tourist, making Lovino embarrassed yet annoyed at the crowd.

He had to keep his urge to kick Antonio out of the bed when he woke up. Partly, though he himself didn't want to admit it, it was because of the gentle warmth that he provided. Still, the bigger reason would be that even though he was drunk, he remembered every single thing that he did last night; all of those that he considered top secrets of his own were revealed by this cursed mouth, and his own body disobeying the conscience. So, he simply dashed out from the room, trying to forget about everything.

It wasn't that he was embarrassed or something... or yeah, but still, the thought of seeing Antonio that morning... It scared him. What would Antonio say about his actions? Him being mafia? And more than those, him being a gay?

"Shit... Why him... Why when I finally found someone who wants to take care of me... do I have to blabber everything-"

"Fratello..?"

Slight tap on his shoulder was enough to send Lovino on his guard, yet the glimpse of brown hair same as his stopped him from smacking the other on the head.

"It's me, Feliciano! please don't hurt me, fratello, I'm sorry!"

"What the fuck are you doing here, you moron! You are supposed to be in Venice!"

"Uh... I was just going to surprise you by visiting without any notice but... What are you doing in this early in the morning? Isn't it your day off?"

The curious look on his brother's face made Lovino sigh as he dragged the other into less crowded streets. His family doesn't know that Feliciano is here; he has right to know that he's in danger, and be protected. The brothers stood between old buildings, trying to hide themselves in the dark shadows.

"You see... I am in a great danger, and unfortunately... you, too, got involved just because you're my family."

"Vee..."

Feliciano's innocent look turned sad, unlike the surprised and scared face that Lovino expected. Amber eyes that reflected his own started to fill up with tears, when Lovino realized another layer of shadow had just started covering him. His attempt to turn around and check who the shadow belonged to fail, as a strong arm twisted his and held them tightly. The other arm chocked Lovino so hard that he could barely breath. All he could see was the betrayed look on Feliciano's face. All he could hear was Feliciano's unusual cold voice. Yet, all his heart cried for Antonio and his warmth.

"Then why did you kill a person, if you knew that I was going to get involved..?"


	3. Then you get your Destiny

Warning: Slight GerIta  
_Translation_: (I used google translator, so if they are wrong, plz tell me.)  
_il mio ragazzo_ - my boyfriend _come mi fratello_ - like my brother

* * *

The arms that strangled Lovino started to loosen a bit when the brunet's body went limp and barely jerked for oxygen. The attacker's rough motions hesitated as if he was afraid of really hurting him. Yet, the strong grip on both of Lovino's arms never loosened, holding him tightly against the cold brick wall.

"Ludwig, f- fratello is in pain..."

"I can't do anything about that... I'm doing my best to keep him still without giving him chance to run away."

From somewhere around his attacker's, or as Feliciano said, Ludwig's waist, Lovino could hear irritating static sounds and random voices of people. Assuming that it is a walkie talkie making the sound, he slightly gasped at who this man might be; a cop. He tried to fight back to be free from the firm grip, but the man was surprisingly strong, that all he did was to lose his own strength. But he couldn't be captured by police right here; he had to find a way to distract the man.

"Feli, how did you know about my... murder? And who is this fucking asshole? How did you-"

"You call your captor 'fucking asshole,' huh?"

"Ludwig!"

As the man's grip tightened and Lovino's arms started to twist in a weird way, Feliciano gasped and jumped next to the taller one to grab his hands. As soon as the gentle hand touched the rougher ones, the pressure that had been hurting Lovino lessened, giving him a slight hint of why these two people were together.

"Ludwig is a police officer... and last night, he told me about the murder in the plaza, and that you're the suspect..."

"So you had to butt in to hand over your brother to some damn cops?"

"Ludwig is..! Vee... Ludwig is... il mio ragazzo... I wanted to... help him."

Smaller Italian's trembling words stiffened Lovino, though he had already had a feeling that there was a deeper emotion than friendship that brought the two close. But what shocked him was not the fact that his little brother was in love with another man, but that he thought of the smiling face of Antonio as his mind went through the meaning of boyfriend... Love, someone who would take care of you, someone you want to give your everything...

"Feliciano, I think that's enough with this talk. We will have plenty of time to talk later after we arrest him."

But as Ludwig reached for his handcuffs, Lovino took his chance and kicked the other's leg. While the taller man winced in pain, he wildly fought his way out of the street at the same time he tried to dodge the younger Italian, who was running toward the blond, trying to see if the kick had left him serious injury.

The escape had left Lovino no time for joy, since the couple soon started racing toward him. Heavy breathes escaped his mouth, as his lungs burned for air, but no break time was allowed. He shoved through people, resulting in a small disorder in the middle of the small city. But he had no idea where he was supposed to go, being a stranger in this city as well as all the rapid events leaving nothing but blank in his mind. So he ran without destination; everything around him melted into big blur of various colors. It was as if he was caught in a big maze until the very moment that a strong arm with tanned skin grasped his waist.

"Let me go-"

"Lovino? What's wrong?"

The familiar tone of the voice surprisingly soothed the Italian's mind, yet his terror did not disappear since he could hear the approaching footsteps from behind. But even before he could warn Antonio, said man caught the glimpse of the police uniform, and started running with his hand firmly holding Lovino's. The brunet felt his legs shaking as he kicked earth beneath him, finding it hard to catch up with the taller man's pace, but somehow, through the connection of their hands, he could feel warm energy flowing into him, helping him keep going. It was as if, he could understand what those foolish teenager girls would giggle about; _love makes everything possible..._

_

* * *

_

"How are you now? Do you still have trouble breathing?"

"No... So shut up, bastard..."

It was almost sunset, when they could finally sit down and relax; they had spent the whole day trying to escape from Ludwig and Feliciano, as well as from other police forces that was spread throughout the town. They sat side by side in the old barn far from the town, yet the view of the maze that they had outsmarted the polices in was still visible through the big holes in the old wooden building. There was nothing there each other; the peace had helped Lovino relax after the rough race, his heart finally beating at the same rate as Antonio's.

"Well... I don't know what would happen to us from now... but the view is really beautiful, isn't it?"

As the silence around them turned awkward, Antonio tried to brighten the mood a bit, but his try had failed miserably for the brunet remained quiet. Yet, seeing the other's face not so unpleasant, he somehow got the feeling that it's not that Lovino refused to talk to him; he just wanted another topic.

"...Why did you leave me like that in the morning?"

This time, Antonio got more responsible from the Italian. Lovino slightly blushed and startled, but was soon comforted by the arm that was slung around his shoulders. He dropped his head, trying to hide the rosy cheeks, but his voice was loud and clear enough for the taller one to be surprised.

"I was... worried about how you would think about me."

"Because of... um... your-"

"Not only because I'm gay, okay, you bastard? Because of me being a mafia, a crappy one for sure, and killing a person only to be so traumatized by it, and-"

Lovino's talk was interrupted by quite loud chuckles from Antonio. As the smaller man shot glares at him, he cleared his voice and apologized politely before he tried to defend himself with excuses for laughing.

"You didn't have to. Actually, I'm kind of surprised that you worried about those things..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't care about _what_ you _did_, but _who_ you _are_. I just like you for who you are. I would still like you even if you were a bloodthirsty murderer... not that you are one."

Antonio had to add the last phrase when the shorter one rolled his eyes irritatedly, for the joke had got up on his nerves. But the atmosphere had brightened up, with Lovino's concerns all gone. To tell the truth, it had turned into something with deeper meaning than brightened, as Antonio's hand on the brunet's shoulder slided slowly to his hand, carefully grabbing it. Then, Lovino slightly leaned toward Antonio, as if he knew that it was what the other man wanted him to do.

"You see, Lovi... May be, it's not a mere accident that we met..."

"How so?"

"Well, it isn't that easy to meet someone who is in same situation in that huge park... Is it?"

"I don't see any similarities between-"  
"Oh, come one, Lovi... We were both wanted by polices, involved in a murder, and... agonizing over a beloved one's death..."

At the mention of the murder, Lovino shut his eyes, like he was in pain. When Antonio realized this, he held the brunet's hand more firmly, trying to assure that he had done nothing wrong. Lovino spoke bitterly as he hid the sorrow beneath it.

"So, are you saying that we were destined to meet, or something stupid like that?"

"Well... Actually, I do. I think we were meant to be like this..."

"What do you mean... like... thi-"

Lovino couldn't help but blush furiously as he turned his head toward the other man, only to find that the smooth tanned skin was so close to his face. His words turned into soft whisper as Antonio's lips approached toward his own, and completely disappeared as the two smooched lightly. It was gentle and sweet, as if they were still kids sharing delighted secret of first kiss. Soon, without any obscenity of going deeper, two figures parted in the dusk.

"Am I... nice enough to stay with you?"

"...You'd better protect me well, or else, I'm gonna rip you apart, you moron."

Light chuckles brushed against the brown hair as Antonio tugged Lovino under his chin, like he was showing that he could be a living bullet proof shield for his little love. Lovino's only response was to lean into the taller one deeper, completely relaxed as his heart was already trusting itself in the other's.

"That, I'm sure that I will be better at than anyone else."

"Bastard... Don't leave me alone, come mio fratello..."

"I won't... even when the destiny abandons us..."

* * *

Under the bright moon, one shadow peacefully decorated the empty barn. Even when there is no one to support them, they will be together, to comfort each other from whatever the destiny had prepared for them. For the night was long with darkness blinding them, they would be leaning against each other, waiting for the bright dawn to bring the hope in their path.

"Are you ready now? You can sleep more if you want, and I'll give you piggy back ride-"

"Shut that mouth and keep walking!"

And when the sun ray gently warm their cold destiny, they would start walking toward the future, where they can finally settle down and savor their fruit of love...

* * *

Author's Blabber:  
I don't like this end, and I think it's because of the huge gap between the first chapter and the second that changed the whole thing..  
But I just wanted to depict the part in the old barn, and the picture of Tonio and Lovi walking toward the sunrise lol  
GerIta smut will have to wait a bit, because writing smut is difficult!  
Well, for me, yeah... any advice for smut will be welcomed XP


End file.
